Dream Wedding
by Kanamelover01
Summary: This is my version of what I think should happen after the events of the anime not the manga so please read and review. Rated T for now but that might change.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Elfen Lied.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Khota, Nana, Mayu, and Yuka were all sitting at the table for dinner.

"Yuka you know that you set out an extra bowl right?" Khota asked his cousin.

"Yes I know but wouldn't it be nice to think that she is going to come back to us?" Yuka asked him back.

"Hey Wanta is barking I think that someone is at the front gate," Khota heard Mayu say from the living room.

"I will go check," Khota said as he stood up before his cousin could.

Khota was walking to the front gate to figure out why Wanta was barking, that was when he seen the figure standing on the other side of the gate silhouetted by the setting sun. That was when he heard the old grandfather clock start chiming.

"Huh it works now," he thought to himself as he turned his attention back to the gate**. **

"Hello how can I –" was all he could say before he recognized who was on the other side of the gate.

"Hello Khota I am home," Lucy said as she stood there smiling at him.

Tears started to form in his eyes as he stared at the woman in front of him as he thought that she was dead and that he was never going to see her again but there she was standing right in front of him.

"Is it really you Lucy?" Khota asked her as she walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Yes Khota it is really me I just came back from a meeting with the people who were trying to kill me but apparently they failed," she said as she felt Khota return the embrace glad that he wasn't mad at her.

"I thought that they were going to kill you out there and I thought that I was never going to see you again," Khota stated as he did something that surprised even Lucy he pulled back to her displeasure but immediately closed the distance between them again as he pressed his lips against hers in a sweet passionate kiss.

Lucy just stood there enjoying the feeling of his lips against hers and she happily returned the kiss but with a lot more lust and hunger than he did and broke apart as soon as their lungs screamed for air and they just stood there and stared into each other's eyes.

"Come on lets go tell everyone else that you are home and there is something that I want to give you in front of everyone," Khota stated happily now that she is home, "just wait here for a second."

With that said he ran off into the house and Lucy could hear Yuka say: "Khota why are you running and who is outside?"

"Just go to the living room and tell Nana and Mayu to go there to there is something that I want you all to see," she heard Khota shout from upstairs.

'I wonder what he wants to give me,' Lucy thought to herself as she stood out at the front gate which Khota forgot to close so she closed it.

Khota went running around the house looking for the "gift" that he had gotten Lucy when he remembered when he plan for what he was going to do.

(Flashback earlier that week)

Khota was walking home it had been only a day after he and Lucy kissed on the steps and he was walking through town still depressed about her going off to die after the shared that moment together.

That was when he spotted the jewelry store to his right that was having a sale on engagement rings and then a thought popped into his head.

'When Lucy comes home I will ask her to marry me and I will give her a ring as well,' Khota thought to himself and before he realized it he was just walking into the jewelry store and was walking up to the display cases and looked at the selection of engagement rings when the clerk behind the counter walked up to him.

"Can I help you sir?" The clerk asked him.

"Yes I was looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend," He told her as he continued to look at the rings.

"Khota is that you?" The clerk asked as she realized who it was.

"Yes it is, Yuka when did you start working here?" He asked her back as he looked up at her and stood there in amazement.

"I just started today who are you getting a ring for?" Yuka asked as she grew a large amount of hope that he would pick her and hoped that she wouldn't regret asking him that question.

"I am getting one for Lucy for when she comes home from where ever she is," Khota stated oblivious to the fact that he just shattered her every hope just then.

"Oh is that so," Yuka said in a hurt tone but Khota didn't pick up on it, "what if she doesn't come back Khota?"

"Don't say that I know that she will she even promised me last night before she kissed me on the stairs," said boy stated now noticing that he was destroying all of his cousins dreams (yea I know right they are cousins and she wants to marry him weird).

"Listen Yuka I know that you have feelings for me but it can't go anywhere else because we are cousins and I have been in love with Lucy ever since we were kids and I am just now coming to my senses about it but she has known ever since then of course she hadn't stored all of her memories but still it doesn't matter anymore because I know that I love her," he stated while looking back to the display cases to pick a ring and get out of there.

"Well then I suggest that you go with this one over here," Yuka stated as she pointed to a set of rings to her left and as Khota looked to his left and his eyes widen in surprise as he noticed which one she was pointing at.

"It is a little expensive isn't it?" he asked her as she pulled the ring out of the case and handed it to him. It was a medium size ring that

"Well since you are my cousin I will use my employee discount that will give you ten percent off and since we are having a sale the price is already half off so it is a lot less than you think and on another note isn't she worth it?" Yuka asked him as he admired the ring.

"Yea you are right thanks Yuka," he said as handed the ring back to her, "I'll take it."

"Good choice Khota I will ring it up over here," she said as she walked over to the register and started to punch some numbers and said, "you're total is one hundred fifty two dollars and fifty cents."

As Khota paid her he took the ring from her after she placed it in a box and handed it to him.

"Thank you Yuka I will see you back at the house," he told her as he walked out of the store.

Khota walked down the street towards Maple Inn as he thought to himself, 'I can't wait until Lucy comes back.'

(Flashback end)

Khota walked over to his window and was snapped back to reality when he noticed Lucy standing in front of the Maple Inn and he ran back down the stairs and told her to follow him and to wait behind the door as he went in and said, "guys there is someone here that has been wanting to say hello, come on in Nyu."

As he said this said pink haired girl walked in from behind the door and smiled at everyone, well everyone except Yuka who was frowning back at her.

"Now that she is home maybe we can all celebrate her homecoming with a little welcome home party just for her," Khota said as he dodged the main topic in which he knew he had to address at some point soon.

"Khota why don't you ask her what you told me that you were going to?" Yuka blurted out.

Lucy looked at Khota curiously as she asked, "Ask me what Khota?"

Khota gave Yuka the 'I am going to kill you' glare as he turned back to Lucy.

'Well I guess it is now or never,' Khota thought to himself as he took a deep breath and got down to one knee and held out a small box to the pink haired beauty.

"Lucy will you marry me?" Khota asked her as he was sporting a bright red face.

Lucy stood there shocked at what Khota just did.

'I killed his family and yet he is here proposing to me well he seems sincere about it and I have always dreamed for this day to come so I guess I can't deny him anymore,' She finally decided as she began to speak.

'This is great she is going to say no and then he will be all mine,' Yuka thought to herself but all her thoughts were shot down as she seen Lucy smile and nod her head as she spoke.

"Yes Khota I will marry you," as Lucy said this she glanced up at Yuka and noticed that she had a shocked look on her face and realized that she had wanted Lucy to say no so Khota would be hers.

'Well I outsmarted her now didn't I?' Lucy mentally asked herself when she pulled Khota up to his feet and kissed him passionately.

Khota eagerly returned the kiss with a lot more passion and love as he started to feel the murderous glare against his back but just shrugged it off because he knew it was Yuka.

'Well I told her it would work out between me and Lucy and that there could not be anything between me and her because we are cousins and that I only love Lucy and nobody else,' as they parted for air Khota turned around and said, "if you will excuse us I need to talk to Lucy about the wedding and I also need to talk to her about something else," after he finished he grabbed Lucy's hand as he leads them both up the stairs to his room.

"Khota you know that I do not deserve this after what I did to you," Lucy finally spoke up after they were out of earshot of the other residents.

"Now Lucy you know that that is not true you know that I have always loved you and know that I forgive you for what happened it was kinda my fault for lying to you but just so that you know I will never lie to you again as long as I live," Khota capped off his speech with a kiss.

As Khota pulled back Lucy held her hand up and admired the ring and noticed that it looked pretty expensive and then she looked at Khota and seen him smiling at her and she smiled back at him as she led him into his room as she sat down on his bed she started to think about what she wanted to do when all of her thoughts were disrupted when she felt something touch her hand.

Lucy looked down at her hand and noticed that Khota had taken her hand in his and he was staring at her with a serious look on his face.

"Lucy if you ever think about leaving me again then I will not be able to live without you so then it pretty much means that I will probably not be here if you decided to return so I just don't want you to ever leave me again and I will always defend you no matter what the cost," Khota stated as he pulled her to him and hugged her gently and she returned the gesture.

"Believe me Khota I will never leave you again, that I promise because I couldn't live without you," said girl said as she just sat there enjoying the moment.

As Khota pulled back he was a lot more relaxed after she said that and a thought hit him.

"So how about we start planning for the wedding?" Khota asked her.

_**A/N: Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger but I have worked on this chapter for too long and I need to save some ideas for the next chapter. Chapter 2 will be called: **_**Planning for the future. **_**Please read and review.**_


End file.
